


Hold You, Never Let Go

by danceinpurgatory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Pet Names, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory
Summary: You're worried about Camilla's safety in battle, and you don't think you can keep it hidden anymore.
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Hold You, Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy hoy, readers! Welcome to my first work on this site! Well, technically it isn't, but it is on this account. I used to have an older account that went by nyxyuu, but I decided to start fresh. So... uh, yeah. I'm writing about Camilla from Fire Emblem because, well, I love her so fuckin much.
> 
> Anyway, this imagine will have a mix between angst, smut, and fluff...? More like comfort, actually. It'll also have a happy ending.
> 
> That being said, as this imagine will be smut, if you're underage or uncomfortable with sexual content, I advise you skip this one. For everyone else, please enjoy the smuttiness. You can still get a pretty good story out of this before the smut actually happens, so feel free to read up until the warning (there's still some suggestive themes though).
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, hope you enjoy!

You were sitting on your bed, staring off into space. You had a lot on your plate, from battles to personal (or family) matters. You didn't really seem to mind (although, being a bit of a pacifist, you didn't like going to battle), but there was something that was bothering you. Something that was secretly eating you up inside. Something that kept you up at night or caused you to cry yourself to sleep at the mere thought of it.

You were afraid of losing the one person you held close to your heart─Camilla.

Camilla was your wife. She loved you deeply, as you did her, and she would show it in various ways, from little forms of affection to the things she'd do to you in bed.

You were truly a very lucky woman to have her in your life.

But Camilla was also a warrior. She was constantly having to go to battle. And it scared you.

You knew that Camilla was strong─there was no denying that─but every time she left, you feared for her life. You feared that those times would be the last times you'd ever see her.

You didn't want Camilla to worry about you, nor did you want her to have to carry that burden, so you did as much as you could to hide it. You tried to smile for your wife, even though you could break at any moment. You didn't want her to know that you were afraid of what could happen to her.

There were many times when you couldn't hold it back, when you couldn't hold back your tears. You were somehow able to cry and worry without anyone knowing.

But now, you weren't sure how long you could maintain your facade.

"(Y/N)~," a voice cooed. It was Camilla's, and she was currently playing with your hair while planting kisses along your jawline. You'd normally react to gestures like those, but this time you didn't. You were too busy wallowing in fear and despair.

Noticing this, she stopped and gazed at you, concerned. "(Y/N)?" she called out. "You seem distressed. Is something wrong?"

You didn't know what to say. Part of you wanted to tell her everything, but the other thought that it would only burden her. After a moment, you gazed up at her, your eyes meeting hers.

"I-I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like what? Sweetheart, you know you can tell Mommy anything."

Camilla would often refer to herself as "mother" or "mommy," and would let you call her by those. That was a special thing you two had, especially during sex. It made sense, though, since she always acted like a motherly figure, especially towards you and her siblings.

It was always comforting, but you weren't sure if even that could comfort you at this point. You simply stared at her, hesitating. She then brought a hand to your cheek to caress it.

"Honey, whatever it is, Mommy will--"

"Camilla, _am I going to lose you?_ " It came out so naturally, it was almost unnerving to you.

Frankly, Camilla was a little taken aback by that. Her eyes softened as she spoke. "My sweet baby, what makes you ask that?"

At this point, you began to tremble, and the words just came out as if it were the most natural thing to happen. "I-I'm...scared. I'm scared that you'll die in battle, that I'd never get to see you again. I'm so scared...I don't want to lose you. C-Camilla, I..."

"(Y/N), I--"

"Camilla, tell me that it isn't so! _Tell me that I'm not going to lose you!_ "

Camilla fell silent. She had no idea that you had been so worried about her. At that moment, she felt a variety of emotions, which were soon overcame by an overpowering feeling of uneasiness. She didn't want to see her poor baby like this.

At this point, you couldn't hold back your tears. "I need to hear it, I need to know! Camilla, I don't want to imagine a world where you're not in it! This world takes so many wonderful things...I don't want you to be taken away, too! Camilla...I--"

Suddenly, you were silenced by a pair of soft lips─Camilla's lips─pressing against yours. The lavender-haired woman tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't break in front of you. Not now.

When you two parted, it grew silent, until Camilla finally broke the silence, her voice wavering a little. "(Y/N), sweetie, baby... I didn't...I never realized you were so worried about me. I...I wish you had told me sooner, love. It's unwise to bottle up such things..."

You were completely at a loss for words. You weren't sure what to say. Camilla crept closer to you, embracing you and placing your head on her bosom, stroking your head soothingly. It was warm and soft, like pillows. You had felt her breasts many times before, but it always took your breath away at the mere touch of her plush mounds.

"(Y/N), my dearest, I will never, _**ever**_ leave your side. I may be a warrior who must go to battle, but I am your wife before I am such. I will always be with you, my beloved, even in death. Nothing will ever be strong enough to keep me from being by your side."

You were silent, but your wife's words eased your aching heart. You knew that she meant every word, and it comforted you. You melted in her embrace. Tears still flowed from your eyes, but you were smiling... _genuinely_ , for the first time in a while. And then...you spoke.

"Camilla... I love you so, so much," was all you could say at that moment.

"As do I, my sweet, sweet little baby. There is nothing in this world that can measure my love for you. I would do anything for you, (Y/N), even if I must slay the gods. I would do anything and everything to see your beautiful smile."

All you could do was giggle. "I would do the same for you, Mommy. Anything for you."

Now it was Camilla's turn to giggle. She was so happy that she was able to comfort you, her beautiful wife. She loved seeing you happy, and she would do anything for you just so you could be happy.

Those horrible thoughts must've rattled you pretty bad, and she wanted to make you forget.

And luckily, she knew exactly what to do.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

[⚠️] **SMUT BEGINS HERE!!** [⚠️]

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Camilla let go of you, kissing your forehead and cupping your cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from your eyes. "(Y/N), would a little bit of Mommy's pleasure help you to forget about your worries?" she asked. You blushed a little, knowing exactly what she was referring to. In translation: she was asking you if you wanted to have sex.

"I-I'd like that," was all you could say.

"Awh, I love it when you get all flustered like that. It's so cute."

Camilla then removed her hands from your face and gazed down at you. "Would you like me to undress you?"

You simply nodded. On que, Camilla reached for the buttons of you (F/C) nightgown/nightshirt and began undoing them, until your chest was exposed to her. She then proceeded to strip you of it, leaving you in your undergarments. Once she was through with you, she began stripping herself of her clothes and armor until she was completely nude.

As if by instinct, you plopped down onto the mattress, with Camilla climbing on top of you. You had done this so many times, but it almost felt...magical. You and Camilla were about to have comfort sex, which was something completely new. It didn't really matter, though, since you two were always trying out new things in the world of intercourse.

"Just get comfortable, Mommy's gonna take good care of you," she whispered in your ear, sending a pleasant tingle through your body. A feeling you were quite fond of...

You nodded at her statement, and she began. She began smothering you with kisses, starting from your face, down to your neck, down to your chest. Once she got to you (C/S) breasts, her hands snaked their way to your backside, working the clasp of your bra until she undid it. Camilla discarded the bra and began attacking your now-exposed breasts with even more kisses. Eventually, she stopped, only to begin kneading your breasts, causing you to let out soft moans and whimpers.

"I know how much you love it when I play with your breasts, sweetie. They're so beautiful, too."

Camilla squeezed, jiggled, and squished your breasts, watching as they reacted to her hands. She used her thumbs to rub your pink, pebbled nipples, earning another, slightly louder moan from you. You tried to pipe down, until Camilla spoke again. "Aww, don't hide your moans. Be as loud as you want, my dear."

Camilla played various roles whenever you had sex to fit both of your needs. She could be dominant, or she could be submissive, whatever she felt like doing at the time or would suit your needs. But right now, her only focus was to comfort you.

She then took one of your nipples into her mouth to suckle and nip at it. The way she did so made you moan even more, and you didn't even try to hide it. It felt so good, especially with the way she fondled the latter, not wanting to leave it out. Her actions sent tingles of pleasure through your body, and you loved it.

 _Fuck_...

Once she felt like she was one with your breast, she switched places, now suckling the latter while massaging the one she got through with. It wasn't uncommon for her to preform those kinds of actions with your breasts, since you both knew very well that you enjoyed it so much.

Of course, Camilla wasn't simply going to linger there. She wanted to make sure your _whole body_ got its fair share of the pleasure, so she stopped and began kissing her way down your abdomen, eventually stopping at your clothed pelvis. She lifted herself, then began carefully caressing your thighs.

"Are you ready, sweetheart~?" she asked, warranting a wanton nod from you.

She simply giggled at your response. "My, what a needy little child you are! But don't worry; Mommy will make sure you get as much pleasure as you desire."

Camilla knew all the right things to say, and it was _ecstatic_. You knew she had a way with words, but when it came down to sex and pillow talk...

Gods, she's perfect.

Before you knew it, the lavender-haired woman had already rid you of your panties and had plunged her head in between your thighs, nuzzling into your pussy and sticking her tongue in the wet crevice, licking every nook and cranny she could possibly find. Pleasure surged within you, and it was obvious that you were enjoying it, based on your loud moans. They were so loud, in fact, that you were almost certain the others could hear. But admittedly, you didn't care. You loved how she touched you, fucked you, ate you out; if anyone else could hear, then so be it.

Camilla continued eating you out, to the point to where you could feel your climax approaching. "Camilla... I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this, Camilla lifted her head for a moment, looking at you. "Would you like me to help you reach it like this? Or would you like me to _ride it out_ for you?" she asked this as if it were the most natural thing, though her words were laced with a seductive tone.

"Mmm... _please_..."

"Hm? Sweet baby, use your words."

"Ride...me. Please, Mommy, _ride me_! Fuck, I don't care how you do it, just... _please, please, please_!"

Camilla reached over to give you a passionate kiss. "You've always been so good as begging, you know that? Well then, let's finish this, shall we?"

She lifted herself to straddle you, to which she proceeded to straddle you, grinding against your womanhood thereafter. As she did so, she began letting out soft grunts and moans, joining your own. The friction between the two of you was the final stretch, so Camilla wanted to ride you out as much as you needed.

And it didn't take long before you inevitably reached your climax, and you at long last orgasmed. With that, Camilla plopped down next to you, both of you panting gently.

"Mommy..." you uttered. "That... that was great. Thank you..."

"I'm...glad you enjoyed it, my dearest (Y/N)."

Camilla rolled the covers over the two of you, then wrapped her arms around you to pull you close once more, your head finding its way between her pillow-like breasts.

"Camilla... please, never leave me," was all you could say, as you were pretty exhausted.

"Sweetheart, I'll always be by your side. No matter what happens, I will always, _always_ love you. For all of eternity."

**_"Please... never forget that."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I know it's not the best (since I'm new at smut, and this is the second smutfic I've ever actually written), but I hope it was bearable enough! I know that I still have a lot to learn about writing smut, so please bear with me.
> 
> I also welcome all critisism, complaints, tips... anything! As a writer, these kinds of things are very important for improvement.
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you all will enjoy my works in the future.


End file.
